Heavenswood
by cottoncandyx28
Summary: Sophie Heavenswood is a new student at Hogwarts' fourth year. Paired with her twin Zac and loyal kneazle kitten Nala she continues to try and make the best of her life. But her past year manages to catch up to her. Will she outrun that awful year? Who does she refer to as "him" and who does she have her eye on? - hehe come and read it, i know you want to (review if you want to)


**Hi there, this is my first story I've ever published on a site where a lot of people can read it. I'm slightly nervous haha, but I do hope you enjoy it. I wanted to introduce a new character to the amazing world of Harry Potter, and so i did. I hope you like the character and feel free to critize my story. Without further ado, let's get into the story**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

 **1 year ago…**

 _Pain… everywhere… hard to breathe… help, I need help… please, someone…_ _PLEASE!_

I don't think I can hold on much longer. It might be better this way, atleast that way I can just slip into oblivion and escape the pain.

"Damn you Soph, don't give up, don't you dare ever give up!" I can just hear my brother Zac scream it at me. I imagine him scowling at me like I always imagined my mum would do if I had known her. Maybe if I just-

"AAH FUCK, MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP, KILL ME PLEASE KILL ME!" Who's screaming like that. Wait, is that my voice? I jolt out of my thoughts and just like that, I focus again on _him_. With no thoughts of my family distracting me, I feel the full blow of the pain.

But wait, if I can focus on my thoughts, he stopped the spell. Maybe if I can just talk to him reasonably and in a calm way…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" I yell at him even though my throat is sore from it, I won't give up. I can't give up. If I do, he wins. I mentally curse myself when I see him smirking yet again. Sophie, you daft idiot, this is only making this more fun for him! You complete and utter idio-

" _crucio."_

* * *

 **1 year later…**

"come on Soph, wake up! We're going to be late if you don't start getting ready!"

…

"Soph, I know you're up!"

Sigh. I really don't want to get up. I feel safe here. After last year… it doesn't matter. I mentally berate myself. Stop fucking thinking about it and suck it up. New school, you got this. You're an amazing witch, you got this, you got this.

"SOPHIE ISABELLA HEAVENSWOOD"

"DAD, can you stop screaming, I'm up." I can hear my dad, Elias Heavenswood walking away and let out a huge sigh.

Hogwarts, my new destination. I'm dreading the new experience already. The only comfort I have in it, is that Hogwarts was my parents old school. I've read all about it in her old books. I prefer _Hogwarts: A History_ though. It was hard saying goodbye to my friends at Beauxbatons but really, not that hard in a way. I feel weirdly conflicted about it. I will miss my friends there, but it was hard to deal with their pitying looks. When I was sad for just 5 minutes, they would stare at me. And the look they gave me, it was just like they heard my kitten, Nala, died. Not that she did, she is still wreaking havoc everywhere she goes, but it was that kind of look.

"okay S, you can do it, man up."

And now I'm talking to myself again, great. I stand up and walk to the bathroom to shower. I grab my vanilla body wash and clean myself up, all the while trying not to look at my scars. After 5 seconds, I give up and look anyway. There are white lines all over my stomach, some almost faded away, some too deep to ever fade. Not like I could ever forget, but still. They start just under my breasts and end just under my navel. I mean, it's like the guy tried playing tic tac toe on my stomach. Ridiculous. I prefer crosswords.

Then there are the scars on my arms. Those are the scars that are the least deep. That's where he started, way back. The first day of my captivity he started wi-

Don't. Don't you dare do this to yourself. Stop.

I ignore all the other countless scars and finish cleaning myself. Sighing I climb out of the shower. I dry myself off and look at the clothes on the bed. Black robes with a Hogwarts emblem on them and a plain white scarf. The scarf was a gift from my dad, he said it would change colours when the sorting hat sorted me into a house. I grab the school uniform and put it on. My trunk is already packed and all there is to do now is the fun part. Haha.

I walk up to the mirror and one by one I start casting glamour charms on the visible scars. it's mostly my arms and just in case, I decide to cast a charm of the worst one just above my breast. That's where he hit me with the cutting hex. He preferred knives that one. Silly little wanker that he is.

Then I go on curling my hair with my mum. I inherited her long dark tresses, which almost seem black. But just in the right light, it exposes a rich brown colour. Both me and my brother inherited our eyes from dad. Tiffy, our house elf and my most trusted friend, says I have striking blue eyes and combined with my dark hair and pale skin, it makes my quite the looker. I don't agree obviously, but I won't start a fight with her. The last time that happened she helped my brother with a prank on me. Those blasted chocolate frogs were everywhere in my room. At least a thousand or so, jumping everywhere.

Don't get me wrong, I love chocolate, I just had a weird fear of frogs ever since my brother stuffed a very much real one in my backpack. At least that's what Tiffy said. I don't remember much of it.

Done with my hair and make-up, I walk downstairs for breakfast. My trunk is already by the door. Ready to go. Not that I want to go, I'd prefer staying in and reading some more of those muggle books I found, but alas, duty calls. By the way, that's also where I got the name Nala from, my kitten. There was this fun child story about a king of lions. I liked it, my brother not so much.

Nala is as always, already early up for food. I think Tiffy gave her milk again. "thank you Tiffy, for feeding her" I say to her. She gives me a smile like I just said something stupid. "but miss, I feed her every morning?". From the corner of my eye I can see my dad and Zac smirking, knowing where this is headed.

"Tiffy, could you please, please, please just call me Sophie?". Then I laugh and say "I'm sorry I'm such a sleepmaniac. I promise I'll wake up earlier". Tiffy smiles and pats my hand, "I was just kidding mi-, Sophie."

My face morphs into a smile and I kiss her cheek. Alright, time for breakfast. I sit at the dining table next to Zac and across from my dad. Zac is my twin brother. He looks just like my dad. I look a lot like my mom, except my eyes. Everyone kept telling me that and although I still think she is a 100 times more gorgeous, I like to think they're not lying and I really do, look like her.

My brother on the other hand has the same striking blue eyes, but he inherited the light brown colour from my dad. I think it suits him though and I kind of like that we don't look alike as much. We are the same length though and we are also, rarely apart.

Especially after last year.

Shit I played myself again, I just lost all my appetite and my brother noticed too. He looks at me searchingly, "are you okay? I won't leave your side when we get into that new school. It's going to be okay Soso". I smile at he nickname, he gave me that nickname when we were just toddlers. Dad said he couldn't pronounce my name right and that's why he called me Soso. I don't mind really.

"I'm fine Z" I say with that I hope is my most convincing happy voice. But by the way his look turns into a concerned one, I'm guessing I lost my touch. Even my dad looks up from _the Prophet._ from the corner of my eye I see that even Tiffy has stopped with packing Zac's trunk.

"really Zac, you just had to let Tiffy pack your trunk? How lazy are you, it's not that hard, even for you…." I sigh when I see their faces still filled with concern. "guys, I am fine. I'm just worried about going to a new school and starting over again. It was hard enough moving to England… and I know it's necessary, but still. I just-"

Zac gives me a hug and I fall silent. My dad lays his hand on top of mine and I know he gets it too. Even if my dad isn't at great at expressing his feelings, I know he cares. Then I smile and start eating, for real this time.

After breakfast I start checking if I packed all my stuff. We're going to Hogwarts by floo. The headmaster already wrote both me and Zac a letter saying we would be sorted immediately in his office so it wouldn't have to happen with all the students present. I'm still worried though… Zac and I have never been separated and I worry we will be in separate houses. The reason we will be sorted away from the first years is that we are not first years. We're both starting out fourth year and I told my dad I was scared of being sorted in front of a crowd. I guess he took that by heart and he messaged the Headmaster. Although he is overprotective, I still appreciate it. This time at least.

After a while, Zac runs down the stairs as well. He also has his white scarf around his neck. Ready and packed with our trunks, we start looking at Tiffy first. I can see the tears clearly in her eyes and I too have to blink them away. I kneel down and hug her fiercely. "I am so proud of you, I will send you tons of letters and gifts every week and I will check in with you and I'll take care of your books and I wi-" I shush her and say "I know Tiffy, I love you and I'm going to miss you as well. Thank you for everything and we will see each other soon! There's no need to cry! This year will be great and the castle looks amazing and the food will be great and you won't even notice we're gone! We'll be back before you know it! I'm not worried or scared at all, I promise."

I wonder if she knows that I don't believe any of it. Judging by the look in her eyes, she knows. But she just smiles at me and kisses my cheek. While she turns to Zac, I start walking up to my dad.

"Before we have to say goodbye again at Hogwarts, I just want to say I… well I am proud of you and-" he says, struggling with finding the right words. I just hug him and tell him that I know and that I love him too. He smiles and gives me a hug. He then takes a package out of his hands, the size of a book and hands it to me. "just a little gift, there's a letter inside explaining everything. I want you to open it tonight, when you're in your dorm room all done with making friends and such."

"I will dad, I'm going to miss you." I say and he responds with a smile and a look full of concern for this new start. I know he worries a lot about me. My dad is the kind of man who doesn't express his feelings but you do know he cares about Zac and me. Inwardly i cry at leaving him, but i stay strong on the outside. I know he'll feel even worse if i cry right now.

I then walk up to Nala. She follows me immediately and meows, asking to be petted. I laugh and start petting her while we wait at the floo. Dare I say Nala looks awfully pleased with herself.

At last everyone finished saying goodbye. My brother picks up the cage with his owl, Malakai, and smiles at me reassuringly. My dad is the first to step into the flames, yelling "Hogwarts", as he is swallowed by the green flames. My brother follows and as he vanishes, I take the time to turn around and smile at Tiffy one last time, before I too step into the flames. As I yell my destination, I can see her waving and I smile back at her.

When I arrive at my destination, I step out hesitantly out of the floo and stand next to my brother. I turn to look at the old man whom I recognise from newspapers and even from a picture at our home.

Albus Dumbledore smiles at us and with twinkling eyes he says _"Welcome to Hogwarts."_

* * *

 **oh snap, it's a cliffhanger. I love Dumbledore and i just had to include the twinkle in his eyes. I'm curious as to which direction you think this story is going, let me know :). Also, please leave a review (if you want) because this is indeed, my first story.**

 **Love, S.**


End file.
